Angel
by Charmedbloody
Summary: Who is this Angel and were is Anzu. Are they the same person or are they not? can you figure it out?
1. Angel shows up

She walked down the street getting glares from everyone. She knew they didn't know if she was good or evil. She saw Yugi getting ready to face the leader of this group they been dealing with for so long. She walked up and touched Yugi's shoulder but keep her head down as if she was staring at the ground. "Yes? You don't want me to face him do you?" She shook her head "Are you going to face him then?" She nodded her head yes. Yugi stepped away and let her take her place in front of the leader of the dragons. She showed her wrists. One wrist wore a metal bracelet that read Angel of the five brothers. On the other one was a duel disk that matched the one's that Yugi and the others had. She heard Yugi asked, "Were is Anzu?"

The leader smirked at her "Do you wish to be called Angel or are you going to speak soon?" She smirked to her self and pointed to the name Angel. "Alright Angel if I win your soul along with the others here are mine. And if I lose my soul is yours to do with as you please. Agreed?" She glanced at the faces of Yugi and the others. They all shook there head she smirked and Moki who could she her mouth and could tell she smirked about it. She turned and faced the leader again and nodded her head that she agreed.

They played for a while with the others watching them. Angel was down on her luck and was losing fast. She had the card to turn this duel around and win it to free her friends. She waited for the leader to end his turn before she played the card Obelisk the tormenter. She made it attack the leaders card. She in then won the game. She walked up to Yugi and gave him back the god cards. She ripped the necklace off his neck and did the same to Joey and Seto as well. She crushed them into dust in her hand letting it vanish in the wind. She walked up to the leader who sat there crying as he looked at her. She ripped the necklace off his neck and crushed it in her hand.

"My soul is yours now. Do with it as you will." He noticed that she pulled something out of her pocket and put it around his neck. It was a necklace that hasn't been seen for a very long time. He looked up at her. "What is this for?"

She didn't speak for a while then knew she should speak now. So she spoke softly for the leader to hear alone. "The fifth brother is cured." She walked up to Ryou and put the same necklace around his neck but his had a black stone in the middle of it. She whispered for him to hear alone. "Fourth is better now." She walked up to Joey and placed a necklace around his neck with Amber in the middle of it. "Third is whole with his girl. Not me." She walked up to Yugi and making sure he couldn't see her face she kissed his cheek and put a necklace around his neck with a purple stone in the middle of it. "Second not evil." She walked up to Seto and kicked him in the shine to make him bind over for her. She put a necklace around his neck with a blue stone in the middle of it. "The oldest is Anzu's soul mate."

Angel turned and started to walk away when Seto's hand feel onto her shoulder and stopped her. "Who are you? Do we know you? Do you know were Anzu is?" Angel looked at the sky that lay in front of her.

"You may call me Angel for now. And you do know me. And to find Anzu is to look into your heart Seto." She then walked away with out a sound.


	2. Something new

Yugi and the other looked at each other. "That was strange. I wonder if Marik knows her or heard of the five brothers so we can know more about this whole thing." They shrugged their shoulders. Speaking of the devil Marik walked up right behind them.

"I heard you guys say something about the five brothers. Who told you about them?" Marik looked from Yugi to everyone.

Seto spoke up then "Some strange girl who called her self Angel. And told me the only way to find Anzu is to look with in my heart?"

Marik turned white. And that's hard to do with his chocolate covered skin. "I guess she didn't tell you that Anzu has been kidnapped well more to the point body napped. Her body was taken over by the soul of her past self. The only way to bring back is Anzu is for the priest to cast the spell to bind their souls together. And the only way that can happen is if Seto believes in magic. Or more into the person Angel."

Seto blinked. "So I have to believe in this crap for Yugi to get Anzu back who is Angel or Angel isn't Anzu."

Marik smirked "You have to believe for **u **to get **your **soul mate back. And I didn't say Anzu was Angel now did I?" Marik turned around and walked back the way he came.

Joey walked up to Seto and stood beside him. "Well he didn't. But you know Angel might know how to get her back another way with out you having to believe in it."

Seto shook his head and walked up to his limo. "I don't think so Joey. I don't think I will ever get her back." Seto got into the limo with his little brother and drove off.

Joey looked at Yugi. "Did he just say it has Anzu belonged to him?"

Yugi nodded his head "He did. I think he has feelings deep down for her."

Serenity smiled "Well they make a great match together." Everyone stared at her and didn't speak. "Well she has feelings for him ever since I asked her about them on his blimp."

Duke looked at her. "She's had feelings for Seto. The CEO of Kaiba corp. The same mean guy that is always putting us all down. Well your brother mostly."

Serenity nodded her head "Yeah the one and the same. He loves her. She loves him. There just too hard headed to tell the other about how they feel. And I think Anzu is Angel. If she wasn't she wouldn't have hidden her face from us at all. Now would she Mai?"

Mai shook her head. "Your right. If Angel wasn't Anzu she tell us right off the bat."

They all rubbed there for heads from all this thinking. None of them noticing a lone figure standing there on the rooftop near them watching their every move. The figure turned to face Angel. "Well did they believe you Angel?"

Angel nodded her head. "They did. What are my orders now?"

The figure smirked behind the hood that covered her face. "Your orders now is to make Seto fall in love with you. We don't want the real Anzu to step in and foal are plans when I do let her body go."

Angel nodded her head. "Yes I will do that my queen."

The figure bowed her head as she watched Yugi and the others leave. "Go now and do what you must. Because soon the dragons eye will be sent down on them to kill them all." Angel left and she was left with her own thoughts. "Soon Seto you will be mine to have and to hold to this day forth forever more." She then turned and vanished into the shadows with Marik close by shaking his head.


	3. Finding out

The next morning everyone stood outside the school. It was after school all the students were standing around. Seto walked up to Yugi's crew. "Marik told me to meet him here with the rest of you. Said he got more news of who took Anzu's body."

Everyone nodded "We got the same message. I hope it's nothing to bad." Seto nodded his head. They all turned and saw Marik walking up to the group. "Well Marik what is it."

Marik pulled out a water bottle and took a long swig. That made all the girls stop and stare at him and pant over him as well. "Well it turns out it isn't only Anzu's body was taken over. It also is Mai, Serenity, Tabitha, Rebecca, Linda, and Betty. And who knows whom else. I got a message from my sister that we need to go over to your battle dome Seto. She said something about something we all got to see."

Seto and the others walked over to Seto's limo and got in side. Once inside Seto called up the driver. "Driver drive me to my Battle dome. Now!" They drove off to the right place. Once they got there they got out of the limo and walked in side. They saw seven women cloaked in different colors. None of the girls were wearing the same as the others. "Is this a joke were is Isis's we came to speak to her."

The figure in a deep dark purple stepped up and spoke. "Welcome to a little battle for the souls that you're bound to. But in this battle if you lose you die and no way ever of coming back. You may call me Queen or Rebecca if you wish to." She threw back her hood and they all blinked.

Yugi stared at her then. "This isn't right. Why take over these bodies? What do you gain out of this whole thing?" Yugi looked sad and upset all at once.

The Queen looked at all the women and nodded her head. All put one threw back their hood to show whom hided behind it. The Queen looked at the one and hissed. "Angel reveals your self or die."

Angel shook her head as she stepped closer to the Queen. "Unlike you when I died in the past I didn't die with hate in my heart. You cold-hearted monster. All you want is to re gain the Pharaohs powers even when his soul is resting in peace. Let the hate and anger go. You're sending it at the wrong person. You should send it at me. That's what Seth did when he thought I slept with your husband Queen."

Everyone stared at her. But the Queen grew angry. "How dare you speak to me like that? If you did sleep with him, I hope Seth did kill you."

Angel shook her head. "Your husband did. And I died of a broken heart. Like most people did. Like you did." Angel walked up to Isis who had walked in and no one noticed. She took a blue staff in her hands and threw back her hood. Everyone gasped. "I am your guardian angel Seto. I saved your life in both life's and I will again forever more."

Seto blinked and stared into the eyes of his dreams ever since duelist kingdom. There stood his Angel if one desire for the rest of his life. The one thing his heart wants but he fights to give her up. His Anzu. "Anzu?"

Anzu smiled "Yeah it's me Seto. I never follow orders very well Queen. Now take up your staff and let us all live as the guardians of the five brothers did in the past."

The others took up there staffs and removed their cloaks and they stood beside their men. Serenity stood beside Duke glaring at the Queen. "Greater evil is coming. Come back to us. We will need you on our side not its side."

Mai stood beside Joey and nodded her head. "We don't want to harm you Queen. But we will need you."

Tabitha stood beside Marik with him hugging her waist. "No one's power surpasses your own in are group. Please come back to us. And Marik not so tight. Or you're going to break me." Marik blushed.

Linda stood beside the leader. "You must step a side from your anger like Van here did. Or I would have taken a frying pan to his thick skull."

Betty nodded her head. "If my past anger still held for her thief love. She would still hate him to this very day. She got over it after their first child. He turned good again. Just forgive and forget girl."

The Queen shook her head. "I can't forget it. He killed my brother and father then turned around and married me."

Anzu laughed. "My past self remembers how she ended up being married to Seth. He came in riding a big black horse called Blue eyes. The horse did have blue eyes. He kidnapped her and then as days past they fell in love and more. Until one night Yami asked to speak to her on the matters of the heart. He was trying to think of a gift to get you to make you forgive him for those things. He was deeply in love with you. Seth found me in his room that night. I was dressed and we were only talking. Seth never heard me tell Yami that I was madly in love with Seth. When I left Seth never spoke to me again after that. He only wanted to kill his brother. The one that stole his love away."

Seto tried to grab her and hold her close but she stepped away from him. "Anzu." He was upset. A part of him that knew what she spoke was the truth and that half felt bad. The other half only wanted to shut her up and take her away and keep her locked up and way from pain again.

Anzu spoke again. "I told Yami this and he tried to speak to his brother about this. But nothing good happen from this. Yami walked back from the temple with a broken lip and a black eye. Yami forced Seth to marry me. He was trying to make his pain in the butt brother to see that nothing happen. So we married. He found out that I was a virgin. He felt bad about how he did things. He whispered in my ear how sorry he was. I faced him and told him that Yami was only asking me for help on the matters of the heart on what to buy his Queen or what might help to ease the pain in your heart. He told me he was sorry that he messed things up. And first thing tomorrow he ask for his brother's forgiveness. But he never got it. Him and his brother both died in battle. We couldn't save them. Later I found out I was with child. I don't want this to happen like this again. Please take up your staff again Queen."

The Queen looked down for a while and walked up to Isis's and took up her staff and became once again Rebecca. "I'm sorry Yugi."

Yugi smiled and walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her and held her close and kissed her cheek and blushed. "I forgive you. Seto I think your past self has Yami's forgiveness to."

Seto nodded his head. He walked up to Anzu and he picked her up bridle style. Anzu blinked and stared at him. Seto spoke then. "I'm sorry Seth was an ass. But I hope to make it up to you Anzu. I think after high school you become my wife. Even as you go on to dance school or what ever you want to do. As long as we do this together for the rest of are life's my Angel."

No one noticed the dark clouds that rolled into the place. A greater fight was coming. And soon they will need there past self's help in this fight along with the love they felt and the love they feel for each other now. And how long will this love between Seto and Anzu last.


End file.
